A need exists to develop a fully automated process for control and/or governance of technology resources. The desired automated process should add formality and consistency to the overall process, such that each technology request, regardless of the entity within an enterprise associated with the request, the type of technology sought and the like, occurs in a uniform manner. In addition, the desired automated process should be less time consuming and, thus, more cost efficient (i.e., reduce unnecessary overhead). In this regard, the desired process should include requisite timelines for completing tasks and eliminate redundancy.